The Things We Will Protect
by PizzaTheBomb
Summary: AU;Held right after the canon episode "Gem Drill"; Steven, Lapis, and Amythest are found by Yellow Diamond's new and improved gems sent to hunt them down. Meanwhile, Peridot is on her own mission and Yellow Diamond also has new plans for the Earth, with the help of an alliance...Will Pearl and Garnet be able to rescue the Earth and Steven at the same time, or will they fail trying?
1. Leavings and Arrivals

**Hey everyone, welcome to a new genre or story that I'm doing. First it was Total Drama, Pokémon, Danganronpa, and now Steven Universe.**

 **-Main reason for not updating: Overwatch. Yep, that's it. Don't get that game, it's like drugs! (Not that I do drugs 0-0)**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _AU_

Steven rested his head against the hard, wood ground of the barn. Ever since Peridot destroyed the truck he slept in, he has been annoyed by sleeping on a uncomfortable surface. The other Crystal Gems were fighting Malachite, a fusion of the Homeworld gem Jasper and a mysterious rogue gem who tried to protect Steven in the moment when they crashed from the Homeworld ship. Steven recieved images about the past in his head with a voice calling to him. The voice started to rise in volume and began pounding in his head. Steven finally shook his and head and lunged up, gasping. He felt his body to check that he was okay, and sure enough, he was. The night was still full force as Steven groggily walked out of the of the barn and looked up at the sky. Stars seemed to fill it, endlessly dancing to the sound of crickets doing their rhythmic harmony. Steven yawned and stretched as he looked back to see if Peridot was there. It seemed like she was, but her blanket wasn't moving up and down to breathing. Peridot had said that she would sacrifice her nights to sleep so Steven wouldn't miss anything. He moved towards the bed and felt the blanket. Nothing. He quickly tugged the blanket away and he saw pillows stacked to look like a body. On top of the pillow was a note. Steven grasped it tightly and it read:

 _Dear Steven,_

 _Wow, that cluster was amazing to finally defeat. Yellow Diamond will be mad and probably search for me soon. I need to get more powerful, I'm going on a mission to search for something...personal to me. I don't know how long I will be, but know that I will protect this Earth from Yellow Diamond at all costs. Please, continue to be yourself, it's special that way. People need you and your spirits. So, I will se- GRAHHH! Stupid bugs getting in my stupid face, get OUT! See you later._

 _Peridot, out._

 _"_ Peridot...left?"

"Yes, good thing anyways." A familiar voice called from behind him. Steven whipped his head around to see Lapis Lazuli herself.

"Lapis!" He exclaimed and ran up to her. She seemed to be thinking, looking straight ahead while in the embrace. Lapis pushed his away by putting both hands on his shoulders. "What do you mean, why is it good that our friend is gone?"

Lapis seemed angered by his comment, "She used me, Steven! She's just another terrible gem sent by Yellow Diamond! She lied to you and gathered information on you! She's probably going to rat you out to Yellow Diamond right now!"

Steven started growing tears In his eyes, "No! You don't know her, she's good now! Your claim is false, she even helped me defeat the cluster!"

"All part of her plan to protect herself. She's betraying you, can't you see that?"

" _She wouldn't._ " Steven thought. " _Would she? It's possible, but I can't give up her so easily. She has to be up to something else. She promised she would come back, and I believe her._ Lapis, I don't give up on people so easily. I'm going to go find her, and you can either stay here or help me."

"Steven...I-I..." Lapis tried to speak, but she seemed like she had another thought on her mind. Steven looked around.

"Where are the other gems? What happened? Where's Jasper?" Steven fired a barrage of questions.

"Jasper fell into the Earth during the cluster quake. The other gems thought you might be at Beach City by now, but I told them I'd check the barn still." She answered. "But Steven, I-I..."

"Lapis..." Steven saw the worry and regret in her eyes. "What is going on?"

"I can't stay here!" She screamed. "I'm leaving, I don't belong here."

"N-No...Lapis! You can't!" Steven started sobbing uncontrollably. Lapis shook her head in fright and slowly backed up.

"I can't see you like this..."

"First Peridot, and now you too!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face. He thought of Rose in the mix aswell. "Why does everyone leave me!?"

"Steven...STOP!" She screamed, quickly sprouting wings and launching off the earth and into the dark sky. " _I can't make you happy...being with the Crystal Gems and you, I'll feel like an outcast._ "

Steven continued to cry in the barn, but shortly heard a loud noise of an engine. The Earth started to shake and the picture of Greg in the back of the barn fell to the floor and shattered. Steven wiped away his tears and looked outside as a thud hit the ground. Lapis had also landed, and moved swiftly towards the barn. The ship looked exactly like the last one; a giant green hand. Steven ran into the barn with Lapis as they heard a door lower to the ground.

"Yellow Diamond?" Steven asked in a low whisper. Lapis nodded as the two made a space behind a pile of boxes. Steven heard the slight sound of voices outside and gulped. The voice grew louder and the person it belonged to walked into the barn. Steven couldn't make out her face, but her body was very tall and slightly slender. She had a full body suit, like Garnet, except it was a mix between gray and black. Her arms were beefy and a rectangular and layered gem was on her left wrist. The design on her suit looked like a cloud of ash from a volcano was slowly spreading across it. On her right arm, she had a futuristic red armband that completed stuck out from her gray skin. She opened it and spoke. Her voice was very low with a hint of rasp to it.

"Hm, I don't see any of the _rogue_ gems yet, and that prisoner isn't here either." She said calmly. She then suddenly smirked. "Idiots."

Steven furrowed his brow as she quickly grabbed a giant gray and metal bo staff out of her wrist. She charged towards the boxes and knocked them out of the way in one swing. Steven and Lapis were fully revealed. Her face was thin and her eyes were boring and dull, but at the same time, seemed as if there was a blood thirsty murderer partying behind them. Her hair was slicked back very neatly and braided into two pig-tails. It was odd seeing a gem with such a popular hair type. She looked at them for a solid minute, no one said a thing, but suddenly she extended the hand without a bo staff in it.

"Hey! Glad to finally meet the Crystal Gems! Or should I say Lapis and some...boy." She raised an eyebrow, but quickly smiled again. "I'm Tourmaline, now if you'd be so kind to follow me on my ship, that would be delightful!"

" _Her voice obviously has poison in it, but she's trying to seem as calm as possible._ "

"I'll go, but don't take him." Lapis took a step forward and gestured to Steven. "He's just a little boy."

"Hm, I guess you are right...Fine. I'll only take you. But, I'm also taking the boy." Tourmaline said, her voice starting to grow more angrier.

"What?" They both gasped. "Why?"

"Because, he's already seen too much."

"I'm just trying to protect him!"

"Well too bad!" She shreiked, grabbing them both by the arm and opening her mouth wide.

"What are yo-" Lapis started as she saw smoke pour out of her mouth and into both Lapis's and Steven's nostrils. They both instantly blacked out.


	2. Despair In The Making

**Hey guys! Welcome back to another episode. I guess I'm in the swing of Steven Universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pearl was exhausted from the Malachite fight, but she was happy to be home and tidy things up at the house. On the contrary to most, she liked to dust and vacuum. It was a calming way to relax for her. Garnet was currently training on the training field off of the Home Warp. Amethyst was supposedly sleeping in her room, even though it wasn't necessary for gems at all, it was another way for a different gem to relax. Pearl hated eating and sleeping, but Amethyst was the exact opposite. She enjoyed eating, which wasn't necessary either. Pearl finished with her dusting and started to pick up clothes around the house. But, as she did, she heard the famous noise that the Home Warp gave off. Pearl looked up, guessing it would be Garnet, however no one was there. To her, that meant one possibility...someone used it for an exit.

"Garnet?!" Pearl shouted, shaking as she spoke. "Are you here?"

As if on command, the Home Warp flashed again. It was Garnet. Pearl ran up to her and grabbed her in a deep embrace.

"Thank goodness you're back! I thought we could be in danger, but I'm glad it was you who used the Home Warp just a few minutes ago!"

"What are you talking about? I was training up until now." She testified, and quickly walked over to the kitchen. Pearl's heart sank as she followed her.

"Well, someone used it a few minutes ago! You're telling me, that wasn't you?"

"No. It couldn't have been." She shook her head. Her and Pearl were starting to sweat nervously. They pondered who it could be, but then they remembered something.

"STEVEN!"

Just as they shouted, a huge crash shook the house. It lasted only a few seconds, but everything shook. Once it was over, Garnet turned her head to the door. It sounded like the crash was coming from the beach.

"What was that?" Pearl quickly asked, taking her hands off the counter where they had been during the shake.

"I don't know, but Steven is definately in danger." Garnet quickly changed the subject. "Pearl you need to check on him, I'll see about the crash!"

Pearl nodded and headed for the Home Warp pad as Garnet rushed out the door. What awaited her was a horrifying sight. A giant yellow diamond escape pod had landed on the beach in front of their house. Garnet ducked and hid as a small door from the large diamond slowly open. Out came Ruby after Ruby, all looking around.

"We found the city in which Peridot was only a few miles away from." One said in a small device, as the last Ruby came out. That made ten all together. Garnet tensed up at the large number, knowing what they could do to Beach City.

"Peridot wants to protect this planet, huh?" Ruby asked to another. "Well, she's about to have a fun time trying!"

The Rubies all snickered and formed a circle, all dancing in a synchronized dance. They quickly formed a gigantic Ruby that was three times bigger than Sugilite. The Rubies completely disregarded the house and headed straight for the town. Garnet clenched her teeth and stomped her way inside.

"Amythest! Pearl!" She roared as another trickle of sweat formed.

* * *

As Pearl made her way to the barn, she saw a giant green hand ship lift off of the ground. It moved slowly, but Pearl was frozen with nervousness.

"S-Steven! No!" She screamed as she charged towards the hand, pulling a spear out of her forehead and leaping on the hand. It had no effect when she hit it, however, and she fell back to the ground with a thud. The hand turned around swiftly and held a finger pointed at Pearl. It began charging a yellow bulb of energy as Pearl's eyes widened and she headed to the barn for shelter. The beam hit the barn, destroying it completely, leaving Pearl in the ruckus. She slowly raised her hand out of the debris, and got the rest of herself out. She quickly ran to the Home Warp where she knew Garnet would be. There was no way she could destroy this ship on her own. However, the warp was activated before Pearl even stepped on and Garnet stepped out. The two slammed into each other.

"Garnet! Steven's in trouble!" She screamed, pointing at the ship which was slowly making it's leave.

"Beach City is in trouble too!" Garnet barked back, her teeth clenched. "Let's take care of the Rubies attacking there, then we can save Steven! Let's go!"

However, Pearl refused to move. "Are you serious? Steven takes priority!"

Garnet nodded, "You're right, but Steven can handle himself. Plus, he has Lapis and Peridot with him! Now come on!"

Pearl backed away from her. "No! I'M NOT LOSING HER AGAIN!"

Garnet froze. She finally realized what saving Steven meant to her. "Fine. I'll get Amythest and we can form Sugilite to take down the Rubies. Save Steven, Pearl."

Pearl nodded as Garnet hopped back on the Home Warp. She shifted her attention back on the hand, which was now charging another beam pointed at Pearl. She rushed and leapt to the hand again, but missed by a long shot. The hand fired a beam and it hit Pearl head on...

* * *

Garnet bursted into Amythest's room, frantically searching.

"She's not here!" Garnet said calmly.

"How do you know?!" She responded to herself with a bit of flare.

"Future vision." She said calmly. "But don't worry. I have faith that we can take on those Rubies, because we are stronger together."

Garnet nodded and headed out of Amythest's room and the house all together. The ten Rubies sent in a yellow Escape Pod had fused and visited the dock, destroying all boats with a single punch. The giant Ruby was about as big as the statue crested onto the mountain. Garnet immediately jumped off of the patio and landed on the edge of the beach to the town. She began analyzing the Ruby.

"A fusion will break if it's combined gem gets damaged or an unstable connection between the pairs." Garnet thought, rubbing her chin. "I obviously need to damage the gem, and the one that might poof the fusion the easiest is the gem on the head. One fatal punch, and we should be alright. But where is Amythest?"

* * *

Pearl smirked as she came behind a tree. "Missed me! Looks like my _hologram_ was believable enough! Now, give me back my R-Steven!"

The hand, contrary to firing another laser, started to flee. Pearl knew she couldn't jump high enough, and stalling had already failed. It was over. Her only link to Rose remaining, was now gone. She started sobbing as the ship went further and further away into the night sky.

"It's over, isn't it!? Why can't I move on..." Pearl sobbed. She heard something though, not danger, not the warp, and not another gem, but an animal. Infact, a pink lion to be precise. He leapt over next to Pearl, rubbing himself under her arms.

"Steven's Lion?!" Pearl was shocked by his sudden appearence. "Wait, I remember something...we used you to travel to the Moon Base! Alright, 'Lion', wait here! I'll get Garnet, and we can make our way to the ship!"

Pearl dashed to the Home Warp, and quickly evaporated in it's beam. Moments later, she arrived at the Temple, and forced herself with all her agility to race to the beach. However, when she got there, she saw Garnet corralling the Rubies back in their diamond-shaped shop. It zoomed off as Garnet glared at them.

"They're going to contact Yellow Diamond, no doubt." She said to herself. "If that's the case, we need as much strength as we can get...and Steven's healing will come in handy."

"GARNET!" Pearl called, waving her hands in the air. "WE'RE GOING TO SAVE STEVEN, COME ON!"

Garnet was sweating with the overwhelming stress on her mind. "Alright, I'll meet you at the barn."

Pearl nodded with determination as she walked back inside. Garnet breathed heavily as her form became white.

"Keep it...TOGETHER!" She screamed, returning to her form and walking to the stairs. She gave one last stare to the sky. The sun was setting as the diamond was getting smaller and smaller. This was the start of a war. A Gem War.


End file.
